Gogeta Vs Golden Freiza
by DeathGod117
Summary: My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Frieza had arrived on earth, surprising the Z fighters as they thought he had been killed by Future Trunks. His Minions had already destroyed a city and was planning to destroy another, but with the help of the Z fighters they manage to stop Friezes forces in time. Frieza himself was resurrected from the dead. He had planned his revenge by training for 4 months to get stronger than Goku. He suspected that the fight between him and Goku would be short since he believe Goku wasn't on par with him. The Z fighters had it rough though when they challenge Frieza.

They couldn't even hold themselves against a 1st form Frieza without the aid of Goku or Vegeta. Frieza tortured Gohan and killed Piccolo who had saved Gohan from death by sacrificing himself. Bulma contacted Whis for Goku and Vegeta to arrive soon. Goku couldn't Instant Transmission to Earth without a powerful Ki signature. But with the help of Gohan, Gohan manages to charge up his power to the max in order for Goku to get a clear Ki signal to instant transmission to the planet with Vegeta.

Frieza wanted to end things quickly with Goku by transforming to his final form right from the start. Even with his new power he wasn't even able to land a hit on Goku. Goku got bored real quickly and had already known that Frieza was hiding his true power. He suggested Frieza for the both of them to go all out.

Frieza agreed by transforming to his new form. Everybody was surprise that he had a new form. His new form gave him a golden color with enormous amount of power that made Goku's heart tick a few beats faster than normal

"Wow Frieza... This is going to be so awesome fighting you." Goku smirks at Frieza. _"Damn Frieza got so powerful in just a few months. Even with my new transformation, I still won't even have much of a chance against him."_ Goku thought worriedly

"Let's make the naming easy, I'll just call this my golden form" Frieza smiled confidently.

"Wow... What a generic name" Krillen laughed "I mean really? Golden Form? You could have at least named your transformation Golden Emperor form or something. I mean cmon Frieza, you being the FORMER emperor of the universe you should at least know how to give a form a badass name" Krillen laughed uncontrollably while Gohan and Roshi gave Krillen a angry stare to shut him up. Frieza turns towards Krillen with a smirk of his own.

"Well at least I have a transformation baldy. Your weak pathetic body couldn't even handle kaioken let alone a brand new transformation. The only thing you are good for is giving out senzu beans to your injured friends that had accomplish more than you. Now run along, I would rather not lay my eyes on a weakling like you for too long or else they'll start rotting from looking at your hideousness. But if you want to stay then by all means, you'll just explode like last time" Frieza laughed while Krillen immediately shuts up with a angry frown. Everyone had a shock expression. Master Roshi spoked up with one word in mind that everyone else also had

"Damn…"

Bulma Walked towards Krillen and patted his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Krillen." Bulma says as she pats his shoulder even more

Goku turns towards Frieza with a angry look. "Frieza don't hurt any of my friends or I swear I will end you quick, new form or not."Goku smirks as a blue aura engulfs him completely as he yells. The aura dissipate showing his now blue spiked up hair Everyone except Vegeta was amaze that Goku manage to achieve a similar transformation to Super Saiyan God. Frieza was also surprise that Goku had a new form that wasn't Super Saiyan. But Frieza immediately went back to his confident self.

"So what is this? Super Saiyan with blue hair dye? You wont be able to beat me with this." Frieza laughs while Goku smirks a third time again.

"No it's more complicated than that, its-"suddenly Goku was cut off.

"Kakarot enough of your blabbering, it's my turn now!" Vegeta yells out to Goku. Everybody except Frieza and Goku face palm. "What? Oh come on Vegeta! I just transform! Just please let me fight him for 5 more minutes." Goku pleaded.

"Enough Kakarot it's my turn now!" Vegeta flew towards Goku, landing in front of him while staring him in the eye.

"Can you both speed this up please, I really want to end Goku's life for my revenge and to destroy this hideous planet already." Frieza sighs as he crosses his arms.

"Hold on a second Frieza." Goku turns his head towards Vegeta. "Alright Vegeta, we both can fight Frieza." Goku sighs. Vegeta gave Goku a disgusted look.

"If you are suggesting fusion then no I won't do it Kakarot, my pride won't allow it!" Vegeta says sternly while crossing his arms.

"Vegeta cmonnnnn pleaseeee we only did it once against Janemba! It was pretty awesome too!" Goku pleads.

"Vegeta just do it already! Get this over with, I really want to see y'all both fuse!" Krillen yells out. Vegeta began to get annoyed by everyone's bickering about wanting them to fuse, he couldn't handle it anymore, he looks at Goku with a annoyed look.

"Grrhh fine.. Let's fuse then Kakarot, but this wont happen EVER again." Vegeta sighs as Frieza looks between Goku and Vegeta with a confuse expression.

"What's this fusion thing you're talking about?" Frieza questions them both with uncertainty evident in his voice. Goku smirks at Frieza.

"You'll see Frieza." Goku turns back to Vegeta "Vegeta let's do this." Vegeta begrudgingly nods. They both got in position, they began the dance."FUUUUUSION" both ended it with their fingers touching each other at the end of the points. A bright light flash so brightly that everyone except Jaco and Frieza covered their eyes from the immense brightness.

* * *

 **A/N: This is pretty much my first fanfic story. I really love Gogeta, so I wanted to make a story of a fight between him and Golden Frieza. I'm not planning to make this too long just maybe like 2 or 1 more chapter after this one, since Gogeta would mop the floor with Frieza. Anyways reviews and criticism are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

The light faded away, stood there was a being with imaginable power. Wearing only a black vest with orange paddings around the neck and shoulders, white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, black wristbands, and black hair spiked up similar to Vegeta's hair, a tall slender figure like Goku. The fuse Saiyan also possesses most of Vegeta's facial features. The saiyan glances at Frieza with calm, yet fierce eyes that could melt the very universe itself. Frieza felt genuine fear at the site before him.

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Frieza, your time is up!" Gogeta says with such ferocity evident in his voice

"Wh-aa-tt how can somebody have this much power! I have never felt such power in all of my life!Not even Lord Beerus himself had this much energy!" Frieza got into a shaky stance. He marveled at the new being in front of him.

"Are you terrified? It's only just my base form Frieza." Gogeta snickers at Frieza's fear.

"Granted I could end you right now without using too much power." Gogeta crosses his arms while eyeing Frieza intently, making the frost demon shiver. As they both stand quietly, neither making a move, Gogeta soon became impatient.

"Well aren't you going to attack me?" Gogeta smirks with pride at how the emperor feared him. Frieza became even shakier, he felt genuine fear at the being before him, and it frightened the emperor even more than the time on Namek when he had fought Super Saiyan Goku.

"I didn't expect this fusion thing to be this handy. I was half expecting a useless technique that I could counter with my new power." Frieza tried to mask his fear evident in his voice but failed horribly. _"Damn these monkeys! If only I knew how powerful this technique is I would have stopped them from ever using it! It's all Vegeta's fault! If it weren't for him my method would have succeeded. I could've most likely killed Goku or at least bring his guard down just enough for Sorbet to get a surprise shot right at his heart! Injuring him completely so I can finally get my revenge for humiliating me on Namek._ "While Frieza was gathering up his thoughts-Krillen stared at Gogeta with huge eyes, admiring his power.

"Amazing, Gogeta's power is unbelievable… Say I bet he could easily beat both Whis and Beerus at SSJ Blue or at least SSJ3" Krillen looked towards Frieza's direction and gave the emperor a snicker.

"Well would you look at that, I'd look like Frieza is going to piss his pants hah."

"Gogeta will teach that good for nothing Frieza to never mess with Earth and its inhabitants" Bulma says proudly. "He will pay for hurting my friends." She says with anger in her eyes

"Alright Frieza, since you aren't going to attack, I might as well go first." Before Frieza could react, Gogeta vanishes. Frieza frantically looked everywhere but couldn't find Gogeta. Out of nowhere, the Saiyan reappears in front of Frieza and quickly jabs his chest with such power that made the emperor cough up blood. He vanishes again for only a second to grab Frieza's tail; he spun the tyrant 3 times in a quick motion, and then swung him with enough force towards the ocean, creating a large wave. Suddenly while this was happening both Beerus and Whis appear in front of the z fighters, surprising them. Both immediately looked at Gogeta, admiring his power.

"I can't believe that both of them set aside their differences in order to do a fusion." Whis says in a surprising tone

"I would have thought the saiyans pride would be too huge for them to even considering fusion." Beerus glances at the Saiyan.

"I say, even in base form he has a lot of power. If he ever transforms to his Super Saiyans he could potentially beat us with ease. Especially if he transform to a Super Saiyan Blue, there is no doubt it, he can end us both in no time." Beerus sweat drop at what Whis had said.

Just as they were about to talk more, Frieza emerges from the ocean, appearing very irritated at the situation that he is in. Both Beerus and Whis glance at Frieza's new form.

"It seems Frieza has gotten much stronger then the last time I saw him." Beerus eyed the golden emperor's new appearance.

"Even so, he is still no match against the fusion of Goku and Vegeta." Whis said.

"His name is Gogeta." Bulma says out loud towards Whis and Beerus. They payed attention back to the scene before them. Frieza emerges from the ocean; he flew just 30 yards away from Gogeta, appearing very irritated at the situation he's in.

"It took you long enough. Matter in fact; it probably took you longer to emerge out of the ocean than the 5 minutes on Namek." Gogeta snicker.

Frieza cast an annoyed look at Gogeta, the golden emperor launches forward at speeds that was barely undetectable to the train eye. Frieza launches barrages of punches at Gogeta hoping to land a hit. Each punch only landed on air as Gogeta easily dodges every single one of them. The saiyan grasp Frieza's left arm, holding it tight from Frieza's struggle. Frieza attempted to punch the saiyan in the face with his right arm but Gogeta swiftly dodges it by crouching down, while the saiyan crouches he steady's his fist and promptly punches the golden alien in the abdomen with enough force to send him back towards a cliff. Causing cracks around the surface and creating a ginormous hole.

"DAMN YOUUU." Frieza yells out. Inside the cliff Frieza shoots out a furry of red disc Ki blasts at Gogeta. Gogeta blocked every single one of them with his right arm, almost all of the k blasts were sent to the ocean causing only mild explosions under sea. One of the Ki blast manage to hit Sorbet square in the face, exploding on impact, killing him instantly. Frieza charges out of the cliff and sent even more barrages of kicks and fists, only for them to either be block or dodge effortlessly by Gogeta. The saiyan took action by vanishing in front of Frieza and reappearing behind him to send many jabs at his back. Frieza was stun and couldn't move out of the way from the jabs. Gogeta finishes it off by doing a high kick on the emperor's back, breaking his spine in the process, sending him flying through the air at Mach speeds.

"It's over… FRIEZA YOU WILL PERISH." The saiyan utilize the instant transmission technique to appear right above Frieza, who was still flying through air, Gogeta Knees Frieza in the chest with outstanding power to send him back towards the ground below at crazy speeds, shattering his rib cage in the process, Frieza screamed at the agony he is in and powers back down to his final form as he falls towards the ground. With one last technique Gogeta has in mind, he instantly appears on the ground with his instant transmission and chants.

" **KAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAA MEEEEE…** " Gogeta chants his signature move as Frieza rapidly approaches to the ground, the saiyan then lets out one final yell to finish the technique.

" **HAAAAAAAA."** The Kamehameha travels at incredible speeds, engulfing the golden emperor whole. Frieza lets out one final scream before his death. His body disintegrated, living nothing behind but his echoes of his screams in hell.

"Finally… it's over…. Hopefully we don't get to see him come back again." Gogeta flew back to the ground while his friends all cheered for his victory, minus Beerus and Whis.

"That was awesome Gok—ehh Gogeta heheh." Krillen nervously laughs at his mistake of almost calling Gogeta Goku.

"Yeah, I'm glad everything worked out." Bulma gives Gogeta a smiled. The saiyan turned to look at Gohan.

"Gohan are you okay? And how is Piccolo?" Gogeta asks worriedly, Gohan only smiled at Gogeta's caring nature.

"Everything is fine da-d? I guess you're still technically my dad but whatever never mind heh." Gohan shakes his head but resumes what he was saying.

"Anyways, Krillen gave the last Senzu bean to piccolo and he's alright now, he just needs rest." Gogeta only smiled at what his son had said.

"Phew I'm glad he's okay, Thought we might need the Dragon balls again." Gogeta turns towards Beerus who was casually eating the ice cream Sunday that Bulma promise him and Whis.

"So Beerus ready for that rematch before my time is up?" Gogeta smiles and laughs as Beerus sweat drop and looked nervous.

"Wha—ttt nonsense I'm to busy eating this amazing food." Beerus looks away as he ate his ice cream Sundae. Everyone laughed at the God of Destructions nervousness.

"Well I guess there is always next time heh." Gogeta laughed with his friends. Glad that everything is alright for now.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is the end of this story. I spent a long time on chapter 2, so I hope you guys and gals liked it. I'm planning to make more stories of different franchise and maybe even some crossovers so stay tune for that. Also, I might remake this story in the future to make it better so stay tune for that as well. Anyways, thanks for reading my first fanfic, I'** **m sure I'll improve as time goes by. Have a great day and see ya'll later.**


End file.
